novalionessfandomcom-20200216-history
Catherine Kane
Dr. Catherine Kane is a 35-year-old anthropomorphic gray wolf and the mother of Vesta Kane. She is a doctor at Acmetropolis Hospital and specializes with children, but does see other patients. Originally from the planet Majestic, Catherine fled after becoming pregnant at the young age of eighteen. She moved to Acmetropolis and worked on getting her life in order for her unborn child. Physical description Catherine is an anthropomorphic gray wolf with light gray fur with lighter gray fur on her muzzle and tip of her tail. She has long golden-blonde hair that is often tied up in a high bun-ponytail and amber eyes. She is usually seen in a white doctor's coat over a light blue blouse-dress, blue jeans tucked into a pair of black ankle-high heeled boots and a stethoscope around her neck along with her id card on a lanyard. She also has two containers of water tied to her waist if she needs to do a quick heal and has no equipment near or on her. Personality Catherine is a kind and caring mother. She cares greatly for Vesta and pushes her to go out into the world. When she first heard of her daughter helping the Loonatics, she was surprised, she knew her daughter wanted to help, but helping the supers? It surprised her but she supported her. As a doctor, she is kind and patient, as she knows going to the doctor can be scary. She is a force to be reckoned with when working, she works quickly yet efficiently. She is one of the most sought-after doctors for children. Abilities Catherine was born with the power to control and manipulate water. While she does not fight with her powers, she does help out the city when she can. Powers * Water manipulation: Catherine is able to control and manipulate water. She is also able to heal using water, and that is the main thing she does nowadays. ** Healing: Using her water, Catherine is capable of healing others. She tends to use this a lot rather than use the medicine the hospital gives out. She knows she shouldn't, but being alone for years she's learned to rely on her water powers. ** Water attacks: She is extremely skilled in launching her water in the forms of attacks. ** Water constructs: She is able to solidify water into solid form and shape it into usable constructs, such as tools, appendages, weapons, and defensive structures. ** Water separation: She is able to split large amounts of water. ** Water purification: She is able to remove pollutants from water and purify it. ** Water invisibility: She has the potential to become invisible in water. She has never been seen using this ability so it is unknown if she even can. ** Water absorption: She is able to absorb water from the environment, thereby dehydrating the target. ** Whirlpool generation: She is able to generate whirlpools. ** Ice manipulation: She is capable of freezing water into ice and also launching it into the forms of attacks. * Enhanced hearing: Catherine had a keen sense of hearing. * Enhanced sense of smell: As a canine, Catherine had a strong sense of smell. Skills * Combat training: As part of the traditions on her old planet, Catherine was put into training as soon as her powers appeared. She was put into training in order to understand her powers and is able to protect and defend herself. She ended her training when she fled home, so she never finished or graduated, but she is can still defend herself. * Swordsmanship: Catherine was once master swordsmanship but has since retired. * Marksmanship: Catherine has a perfect shot when using her water in forms of attacks. * Medical and anatomical intuition: Catherine is well knowledgeable in medicine and anatomy which she uses with her healing and doctoring skills. Equipment * Water constructs Relationships Family Catherine has a strong and close relationship with her daughter, as the two have only had each other. Catherine will not talk about Vesta's father. Vesta has asked a few times, Catherine does not speak of him. She does not regret having Farren and loves her family much. Background Catherine was born and raised in a far away planet, that she will not name. She stayed until she was around eighteen, and fled her home. She fled her home to avoid being judged due to becoming pregnant at just eighteen. Catherine eventually arrived left her home planet and arrived at Acmetropolis and began to find work so she could raise her child. She eventually gave birth to Vesta but was living in homeless shelters. She began doing online, evening classes, in hopes of getting her high school diploma. It took time, but she was able to succeed and get her diploma. She then began to get a degree in health, so she could become a doctor. Like with graduating high school, it took time, but as it was college, it took much longer. But, Catherine was able to do it and became a doctor by the time she was 28. As she raised her daughter, she worried when her powers did now show. Catherine knew Vesta would have powers, the magic line in her blood was too strong. But, she just decided to let the powers come naturally. Meeting the Loonatics Trivia * Catherine's powers are based off the Waterbenders from Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra. * Catherine is an American and Anglo-Saxon name meaning "Innocent". Category:Fan Characters Category:Loonatics Unleashed characters Category:Animals Category:Female Category:A to Z